inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bergamo Regult
(Forward) |number = 11 |team = *'Barcelona Orb' *'Muteki no Giant' |seiyuu = Shin Yuuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Episode 001 (Orion)}}Bergamo Regult (ベルガモ・レグルト, Berugamo Reguruto) is a forward for Barcelona Orb. He later becomes a forward for Muteki no Giant in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Bergamo has tanned skin and average height. He has messy light-pink hair and light-blue eyes. His casual clothes are gray hoodie, green trousers and grey shoes. Personality Bergamo is a very talented player with incredible skills in soccer, also happy and joyful while playing. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Reloaded'' In the practice match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb, Bergamo was attacking alongside Clario Orvan in the first half. He delivered the ball to Clario and he scored the first goal in the match. He stole the ball from Someoka Ryuugo directly after the whistle and easily passed Matsuno Kuusuke's sliding tackle to pass the ball in the air to Donel Gotti, who delivered it to Clario and scored the third goal. In the second half, Bergamo passed the ball to Luther Fandam who successfully passed Gouenji Shuuya by dribbling. Before the match ends with few minutes left, Bergamo asked Clario "Are you gonna let it end like this?" and Luther told Clario about showing Raimon that "shot". After that, Clario used his shoot hissatsu Diamond Ray that went through the net so fast, and Endou Mamoru couldn't even manage to touch the ball. Raimon lost badly against Barcelona Orb with a score of 0-13. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He appeared besides Clario at the first training of Inazuma Japan. He watched on as Clario got past all members with his Diamond Ray. As Clario left the ground after speaking to the members of Inazuma Japan, he ran after him. Later when he was waiting at the airport with Clario, the match between Inazuma Japan and Red Bison started. They were talking about Japan's play and Bergamo still couldn't understand why Clario was so interested in their team. He stated that Inazuma Japan's abilities weren't on the highest world level. Clario revealed that after he saw Gouenji Shuuya during his training he started to treat them serious. And his incredible shot Last Resort was the proof that they were able to face the world. Bergamo together with his teammates was the guest at the party organized by the World Soccer Association. While Clario was talking with Japan's players, Bergamo found better entertainment for himself, together with Alonso Fibiano and Luther Fandam fought with the ball with Haizaki Ryouhei, Kira Hiroto and Fudou Akio. Spanish defense was very effective, so that neither Haizaki nor Hiroto could pass the ball directly. Finally, Hiroto kicked the ball, but it flew in a completely different direction, almost hitting Shinjou Takuma. Bergamo appeared again at the airport in Russia when Spanish team Muteki no Giant met with Inazuma Japan and American Star Unicorn. He was listening to Clario's conversation with Endou and Gouenji, and then said that Japan was always bluffing so easily, looking defiantly at Gouenji. Later, when they met the Russian team Perfect Spark, he called them Orion dogs, but Clario calmed him down, stating that they would teach them a lesson during their match. To their surprise, Froy Girikanan revealed that there was no Disciple of Orion among the Russian team and they all were against Orion's actions. Later Bergamo along with his teammates met Inazuma Japan at the restaurant during their meal. Endou challenged Clario to the eating competition. Bergamo stated that Japan had no chances to beat Clario and his vast appetite. However, even using his hissatsu technique, Clario wasn't able to win and he drew with Endou. Just at the beginning of the match against Japan, Bergamo was running next to Reinaldo Baraja stating that he's been able to recover in time, after he got injured during the preliminaries. Soon after Clario scored the first goal for Spain. When the match resumed and Inazuma Japan was trying to counterattack, Baraja still interfered them with play, stealing the ball and blocking their moves. Bergamo stated that he was really on fire today and Luther proposed to show Japan their real play. They passed easily Kazemaru, Ichihoshi, Fubuki and Sakanoue, kicking the ball finally to Clario who shot once again with Diamond Ray, however this time he was stopped with new Endou's technique. When the match resumed after Baraja left the field hit with Clario's shot, Bergamo kept running along with Clario and Luther, with the latter claiming to show the differences in Spanish and Japan's abilities. Soon they scored the second goal. When Fubuki brothers decided to use their forbidden technique, Fubuki Atsuya stole the ball from Bergamo sliding and passed it to Fubuki Shirou who was running towards the Spanish goal. Later they scored the second goal for Japan, tying 2-2.when the match resumed Japan used their new strategy. When Bergamo was dribbling, Haizaki charged through, fighting for the ball. He blocked Bergamo with the help of Fudou. Bergamo decided to jump back to break free and passed the ball to the others. After Atsuya failed to shot, Clario regain the ball and attacked. When he shot with his curving Diamond Ray and Endou prepared to defend with the Diamond Hand, Bergamo stated that this technique didn't work on Magaru Diamond Ray. However Endou surprised everyone and evolved his technique into the Diamond Arm and easily blocked the shot. Bergamo said that Japan's efforts to get the goal would be futile and Spain would prove it to them. In Clario's flashback Spanish players were talking about their possible opponents in the FFI tournament. When the team was surprised by Clario's words about Japan, Bergamo reminded them that they beat Korea's team in the prelimis. Later Bergamo along with Alonso and Luther were watching Clario struggling during his practice with shot Magaru Diamond Ray. When Inazuma Japan managed to score the second goal with Atsuya's Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Zan, Bergamo stated that they figured out Alonso's weak point. Later they scored the third goal for Spain using new technique Twin Lancer. Bergamo stated that Japan looked surprised and Clario admitted that they would soon figure out the situation. When later they failed to score with Last Resort the match resumed and to everyone's surprise Inamori Asuto started to run all alone through the field, he passed easily Bergamo, Luther, Chico Allison and rushed further. Bergamo was wondering why Japan decided for the individual play since they specialized in the teamwork. Later Asuto managed to score the third goal for Japan without using any hissatsu technique. Bergamo understood that Spain's strong physique at the same time created the weakness in their defense. He was surprised when Clario explained his current feelings to soccer but later his mood effectively encouraged the team to continue playing. However match soon ended and no one was able to gain an advantage. It was shown later that Russia defeated Spain with a score 6-0. Muteki no Giant won the next match against America with the result of 2-1, which helped Japan advance to the finals. Hissatsu Anime * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars'' * ** Gallery Twin Lancer 7.png|Bergamo and Luther shooting with Twin Lancer. EL06-07.png|EL06-07. EP-06-011.png|EP-06-011. AS01-26.png|AS01-26. Bergamo Regult Artwork.png|Bergamo Regult in Barcelona Orb's uniform artwork. Trivia *His dub name is based on the midfielder and most emblematic player that FC Barcelona had in the seventies. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters